Talk:Kiki Jenkins
Dates for benefits I think there is also a requirement for obtaining Kiki's benefits regarding either the number of total dates of the number of successful dates. My relationship status with Kiki was at 100% for quite a while before she called to let me know the benefit was available. Anyone else notice this? --GuildKnightTalk2me 02:31, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Did you try your luck with her? Gtagtagta 10:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Glitch? Has anybody gotten a glitch where Kiki just won't stop messaging you? She kept giving me the usual messages about not seeing her and such, right after a date with her. My fondness with her is 100%, and the messaging didn't stop at night, or early morning, and when i called she said we couldn't actually GO on a date, because we'd just gone on one... (About 3 in-game days later lol). Just wanted to know if anybody else has had it? Ess-Tee 07:57, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :I did, at first she told me something about stopping with the cheap wimmins and take her on a date, even though I have never picked up a prostitute or went to a strip club after I started dating her. Anyways, I was actually just going to my appartment to switch clothes for the new date. So I called her and then she said it was too recent. After this I just went out while doing random stuff and she sent me another message saying she needs to speak to me and stuff, I called her and she still didn't want to go. Weird :/ HeadManiac 09:52, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I actually encountered Kiki WAAAAY before I even dated her. No lie. I was near the Alderney safehouse, when I saw a black Feroci with 3 passengers in it. There were no other cars around, so I decided to jack it. I then noticed that the 3rd passenger in the backseat was, or looked very similar, to Kiki Jenkins. She had on that signature red scarf and black coat, like the one she has on her profile pic. I'm going to add a "Trivia" section in the article and mention that some pedestrians look like her. :Ok yeah, it's not actually her, I've encountered this pedestrian a few times, and at first I thought it was her too, just make sure that's said in the Trivia section. Ess-Tee 07:58, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Can't Date?? Yea I've been dating her for a while, and for some reason I can no longer call her. I try to call her but it goes to voicemail. This is the same for if I try to dump her and if I request that Wanted Level thing. Did I accidentally dump her or is this just a glitch. Cause I'm a little worried. --TheLost~JohnnyKlebitz 03:38, 23 August 2009 (UTC) The same thing happened to me once. I was doing the mission The Snow Storm and kept on failing until like the 3rd time. I finished the mission, finally and made Niko go to sleep. A while after I woke up I got a text message from Kiki saying she couldn't be with me anymore. I reloaded and tried to date her but it went to voice mail, I tried to dump her before she txted me but it kept on going to voice mail. Pissed, I reloaded back to before I did The Snow Storm and went on a date with her and finished the mission. But I heard you can wait like a week and she will appear back on Love meet.net. --Gtagtagta 10:59, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Disappeared Completly? After completing the storyline, I was going to start dating Kiki, and received an email setting a date to 12:00 on monday, but it was already 21:00 monday when I saw it. Some time after I received an email from her complaining that I didn't show up, and I never saw her again in love-meet. Does anyone think she will be there again or she just disappeared completly from the game? Wait a week or two, I think she'll reappear. --Gtagtagta 11:00, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Scaired her away I was dating Kiki for a while. Then after our 10th or so date taking her back to her house on a NRG 900 and crashed, scaring her. A few (in game) hours later I got a text saying that she was dumping me. Also her likeness of me was at 35% after being 100%. Has this happened to anybody else? --Dc118 02:20, November 5, 2009 (UTC)(9:20pm EST) If you crash on a bike and she gets scared her likeness and fondness will drop dramatically. --Gtagtagta 11:02, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Kiki's Job If i go to Goldberg, Lingster, and Shyster will i see her there? Funny thing to do 1.Call Kiki to arrange a date. 2.Call 2nd GF to arrange date. 3.Go on date with 2nd GF, missing Kiki. 4.Kiki will send txt message asking why you missed date. 5.Call 3rd GF to arrange date. 6.Take to 3rd GF to either a bar or restaurant 7.Kiki will be outside the venue screaming abuse at you and the 3rd GF as you enter. Mixed Signals... Okay. I picked Kiki up in an Oracle, which she said was a nice car. She then complimented Niko on his Perseus suit, which I've never seen her do before. In my 1st playthrough, I took her to the Italian diner right down the street from her place. She really seemed to like it. But when I took her there in this playthrough, she said "Uh...Niko, do you mind if we go somewhere else?" but then they went in to eat anyway. When they came out $20 later, she said "Wow, that was great Niko. I feel like I'm really getting to know you well." I then took her home, and she said "Well, I didn't think I could actually get bored on a date, but this sucked. Goodbye, Niko." And that was the end of that. So, she liked my car and suit, but at first complained about the choice of restaurant. Afterwards she said she really enjoyed the restaurant. Then I drove her home (non-violently) and she said she was bored and didn't want to see me again. What just happened? Ryder 2012 01:11, April 16, 2012 (UTC) She's said that to me as well when we went to that restaurant. I like to think of it being an aspect of her unstable personality. Or perhaps it's because it's so close to her home that she eats there quite often on her own, I dunno. You'd be better off just taking her to Burger Shot/Cluckin' Bell because she enjoys eating there the most. Leeshur 20:30, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Picking her up. I have been told that picking Kiki up in sports cars, isn't a good way to build a relationship. Stupid me arranged a date with her and I was wearing a Perseus suit after working for Jimmy Pegorino and I was driving a Sultan RS from behind the old mansion in Westdyke, Alderney. So I went to pick her up, though she complained about my suit and shoes which I though odd because she didn't give a negitive about my car. Score one for the sportscar. Namesake OK, I get that Rockstar Games is fond for adding sexual references in their games, but I severly doubt Kiki's name was intentional. Kiki is a given name in certain parts of the world. I removed it. Any problems? Discuss it out here. Spiky Eared Pichu (talk) 19:33, August 29, 2016 (UTC)